


Harrython 2011

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: harrython, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una serie de drabbles y one shots escritos para el festejo del cumpleaños de Harry Potter el fin de semana del 31 de julio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EL festejo de Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Hrrython de Livejournal.

Harry Potter nació el 31 de julio de 1980 y en 2011 nos reunimos todo un fin de semana para celebrar ese hecho. Porque es un personaje que trasncendió las páginas de siete novelas y ocho películas, porque es un ser querido más.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=final.png)

  


Banner by riruyu


	2. Mirarlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry era un niñito envuelto en ropas enormes, evidentemente de segunda mano y con sus gafas rotas y arregladas de manera provisoria.

El mago observaba con infinita tristeza la imagen del pequeño en ropas enormes, mirada intensa y la sonrisa más pura que jamás viera. Era esa sonrisa la fuente de sentimientos encontrados más poderosa de todo el cuadro. Porque era evidente el abandono en que el niño se encontraba, eran innegables las marcas del hambre y de los posibles abusos con sólo mirar el cuerpecito mal desarrollado para la edad que él sabía tenía el chico por aquellos días.

Al verlo allí parado justo a la entrada del Gran Salón con sus gafas recién reparadas y la mirada expectante, no pudo evitar compararle con sus hijos. Sus hijos que no conocían el sufrimiento ¡Gracias a Merlín por ello! Sus niños que cada noche disfrutaban del calor de un abrazo, de una historia o de una charla de “hombre a hombre”… Miró nuevamente al pequeño en la fila de los alumnos de primer año y trató de recordar qué sintió justo antes de pasar frente a todo el colegio y esperar el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador, intentó ponerse en el lugar de ese chiquillo de cabellos oscuros y desordenados.

Una mano cálida se posó en la suya y sintió el tirón que les sacó a ambos del pensadero.

– ¿Por qué vuelves a ese recuerdo, a ese día?

– Porque ver a mi padre a esa edad me da la fuerza para admitir mis limitaciones y la valentía para sentirme completo –Su voz falló un poco antes de continuar– porque él era así… gafas rotas, ropa de segunda mano y la sonrisa más franca que alguna vez se verá.


	3. Harry Potter, el NIño que vivió

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La infancia de Harry pudo ser distinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Hrrython de Livejournal.

Él sabía que muchas veces sus amigos le miraban con envidia por tener un papá, un padrino y un tío honorario, todos Aurores. Sabía que algunos Slytherins se las agarraban con él porque su madre con un escudo de protección y magia antigua, hizo que ese mago oscuro conocido como Voldemort acabara en una impresionante explosión de magia hasta sus mismas partículas cuando Harry era muy pequeño como para recordarlo.

Harry conocía de memoria la historia de una profecía en la que su nacimiento estaba involucrado y medio Mundo Mágico le miraba oscilando entre el temor y la reverencia. Sin embargo, ninguna profecía impidió que se cayera de la escoba a los cuatro años y se rompiera la clavícula, ninguna advertencia cósmica influyó en las horas de estudio, de juegos, de paseos con sus padres o con Sirius y Remus. Ningún oráculo cambió el sabor de todos esos helados en verano o de la cocoa calentita las mañanas de Navidad.

Porque sí era cierto que él era Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió a pesar de la profecía; pero también era el compañero de juegos de Neville Longbottom, el cómplice de Ron Weasley en cuanta travesura pudieran idear, era el compañero de pociones del estirado e insufrible Draco Malfoy y el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger.

A Neville le conocía casi desde el primer momento de su vida. El rubiecito era apenas un día mayor que Harry, pero su timidez hacía que muchas personas le vieran como si el niño fuera menor. Neville le entendía como nadie porque él también estaba relacionado con ese funesto destino que le augurara una noche tormentosa una sibila al Director Dumbledore. Era él quien escuchaba embelesado las hazañas de sus padres y tíos en tardes de lluvia y era él quien se sentó junto a Harry antes que nadie en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts en el primer viaje de los niños hacia el colegio.

Ron era el mejor amigo que nadie pudiera desear. Algo despistado, leal hasta la extenuación y sagaz como pocos a la hora de una partida de ajedrez o de planear estrategias varias para cualquier aventura en la que se embarcaran. Ronald Weasley, el hermano menor de cinco muchachos notables, el que usaba todo lo que quedaba de los mayores, el que le había elegido como un hermano más en su pelirroja familia.

A Draco Malfoy también le conocía de toda la vida. El rubio era en parte Black como su padrino, y aunque Sirius no tenía muy buena relación con el padre del chico, luego de la caída de Voldemort, Lucius buscó la amistad de gente como los Potter o el mismísimo y rebelde Sirius Black. Así que, si bien no eran amigos del alma, sí pasaron más de una tarde juntos con cierta regularidad y no se llevaban del todo mal. Cuando Draco terminó en Slytherin, Harry creyó que ya no se acercarían como en casa y así fue hasta que Snape les pusiera como compañeros de Pociones y descubrió que Draco era el mismo de siempre, aunque ahora imitara a la perfección esas máscaras malfoyescas de las que hablaba Remus.

A Hermione la conoció durante el viaje a Hogwarts cuando Trevor se les escapó del compartimiento y Harry temió que a Neville le dé un colapso de pura tristeza. La niña más lista que conociera en la vida, con un tonito que de alguna manera le recordaba el de mamá cuando intentaba que Sirius y papá hicieran o –las más de las veces– dejaran de hacer algo. Era ella quien ese día arregló sus gafas que en una caída intentando atrapar a Trevor se rompieron. Con el correr de los meses la joven bruja fue convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga.

Harry James Potter, el Niño que vivió en contra de todo pronóstico, al finalizar su primer año en Hogwarts estaba feliz de volver a casa, a sus afectos, a esa parte de su infancia que aún anidaba en su corazón.

 [ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto2.png)


	4. El reto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay veces en las que Hermione no tiene más que aceptar que Harry, su querido amigo Harry, es imposiblemente idiota... y valiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Hrrython de Livejournal.  
> Género:Slash

Harry se sentó pesadamente en el sofá del departamento de Hermione y se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida. La bruja le miró apenas unos instantes antes de volver a la lectura de un tomo que de alguna manera recordaba mucho al de Hogwarts una historia; tomó la pluma y continuó sus anotaciones casi febriles a medida que avanzaba. El suspiro molesto llegó con exactitud de reloj cinco minutos después. Ninguna palabra salió de los labios del mago. La chica no dejó en ningún momento de leer, pero cada tanto miraba en espera del gesto entre frustrado y resignado que haría Harry antes de iniciar la diatriba de esa noche. Sí, allí estaba y...

– Pociones.

La palabra no salió nítida de los labios masculinos, sin embargo tantos años después Hermione podía sacar un doctorado en Comprensión del Inglés con boca atiborrada o labios apretados. Claramente ya se lo iba mereciendo dada su amistad con Ron y con Harry.

– Perdón Harry, no te prestaba atención ¿Qué decías? –Su gesto sincero y abierto no engañó ni por un momento al buscador de los Chudley Cannons.

– Pociones. Esta vez se puso a recitar los putos ingredientes de las pociones variadas.

¡Vaya! Eso sí que era original. Evidentemente la chica no lo diría en voz alta, pero cada vez era más entretenido ver el lío en el que se había metido Harry por no pensar antes de hablar –según Neville– y de puro idiota –según todos los demás–. Aunque conociendo al muchacho como ella le conocía, uno notaba que estaba al borde del abismo; las señales de que este reto, estúpido en el que se había embarcado hacía seis meses, le estaba costando horrores se hallaban pintadas en su atractivo rostro.

– ¿Consideraste dejarlo por la paz, Harry?

La mirada dolida y determinada le dio la respuesta aún antes de que él se decidiera a hablar.

– Esa ya no es opción, Mione… yo no… No. No podría hacerlo.

Hermione recordaba la noche en que todo empezó. Harry y los muchachos estaban haciendo chistes y contando hazañas de sus salidas nocturnas cuando Seamus no tuvo mejor idea que recordar la vez que estando todos muy borrachos Harry se había morreado hasta el olvido a Draco-sexy-Malfoy. Las risas cesaron y entre la cara de espanto de Ron, la avergonzada de Harry y la lívida de Malfoy la bruja no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

– ¡Finnigan! ¿De qué diablos hablas?

El tono petulante del rubio no se lo sacaba ni Merlín resucitado, mucho menos una mesa de ex Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. Pero Seamus ya estaba muy pasado de copas y no tenía el criterio como para ver la amenaza que los claros ojos destilaban.

– Hablo, mi querido pijo, de esa fiesta en casa de Tony Goldstein a la que fuiste con Pansy y… no, no era Pansy… era –y la cara del chico irlandés dibujó una mueca de concentración– era… ¡Sí! La hermana de Greengrass ¡Histeria!

– Es Astoria, subnormal y no sé de qué diablos hablas. Como si yo me dejaría ver dándome el lote con Potter…

– Pues entonces ese gemelo que tienes perdido anda haciendo cosas a tus espaldas, Draco.  
La voz de Neville se alzó algo pastosa por el alcohol, pero risueña.

– Sí, Malfoy, aquí el compadre Nev también lo recuerda. Y cómo gemías infeliz…

Harry estaba a un paso de la combustión espontánea a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas y cuello. Lo que se convirtió en palidez casi mortal al oír la respuesta del rubio.

– ¡Ja! Como si Potter fuera capaz de lograr algo conmigo alguna vez.

Hermione vio venir el desastre, pero confió en el escaso sentido común que debía estar en alguna parte de esa cabeza con cabellos desordenados. Pronto sus esperanzas murieron porque Harry eligió ese momento para participar de la conversación.

– Pues lo hice y lo puedo lograr cuantas veces quiera.

Los ojos de Malfoy relampaguearon antes de responder.

– ¡Dioses Potter! Ni estando ebrio perdería los papeles de ese modo.  
– ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? No sólo estarás sobrio, sino que terminarás olvidando todo lo que sabes y suplicándome por más.

Y así empezó esta locura.

Hermione vio la mirada desolada en los ojos de su amigo y se preguntó cuándo Harry admitiría que tanto morrearse a Malfoy, tanto seducir a Malfoy y tanto compartir cama con Malfoy significaban que su corazón pertenecía a Malfoy.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo peor Mione?

La tristeza era tan evidente que la bruja sintió deseos de cocinar al caldero a Seamus, Draco y a Ron… bueno tal vez esta vez Ron no tuviera tanto que ver…

– Dime Harry, ¿qué es lo peor?

– Él estaba entre mis brazos relajado, feliz… Y yo no pude ser más idiota y hacerme el valiente para preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a suplicar… –la muchacha sólo le miró hasta que Harry decidió continuar– él sólo se sentó, me miró y empezó _“para hacer el filtro de paz se necesita eléboro…”_

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto3.png)


	5. Como los diricawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comunidad mágica inglesa sigue la vida de Harry Potter a través de los periódicos con avidez. Aunque no siempre la noticia es exacta... Algunas, es sencillamente completamente falsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Gen / Slash  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.

_  
**  
Harry Potter y su enlace secreto   
**   
_

_Londres.- Sí, como lo leen queridos magos y brujas habitués de esta columna amiga. El Niño que vivió, según fuentes acreditadas que prefieren permanecer en el anonimato, habría contraído enlace el fin de semana anterior. Y antes de que las lechuzas vuelen a casa de los Weasley para felicitarles por las nupcias de su hija con el afamado mago, es menester aclarar que el muchacho y la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies han roto su relación desde hace ya un par de años y no la han retomado. Cada uno de los lectores se preguntará entonces con quién está de luna de miel en una paradisíaca isla del Pacífico Sur nuestro héroe. Para conocer todos los detalles, El Profeta sacará esta tarde una edición especial con imágenes de la novia, de los padrinos, los invitados y la exclusiva recepción en una mansión de Wiltshire. Rita Skeeter. El Profeta. Sociales._

Hermione cerró la copia del periódico y sonriendo miró la fotografía sobre su escritorio en la que aparecían Harry, Ron y Neville saludando a la cámara y de repente se cruzaba Luna, quien con mirada soñadora miraba a alguien o a algo más allá de la imagen. ¡Pobre Skeeter cuando se enterara…! Probablemente a la bruja le daría un colapso nervioso y con un poco de suerte le duraría un par de meses… Lo que era seguro es que Luna tendría en la calle el número de El Quisquilloso antes del mediodía y que la chica tenía no sólo imágenes y testimonios de los asistentes, sino la palabra de los protagonistas del evento.

Ron se sentó tras su escritorio y su túnica abierta dejó ver un jumper azul vibrante. Sonriendo como el kneazle que se comió el canario, se estiró cuan largo era y cruzando las manos tras la cabeza se dispuso a esperar la lechuza que llegaría en cualquier momento a partir de ahora. Recordó la sonrisa satisfecha de Ginny y las lágrimas emocionadas de Fleur, la mirada decidida de Charlie y el abrazo entre Angelina y George. Todos habían estado presentes y cada uno de ellos tenía un regalo y un deseo para compartir con la pareja. Realmente Ron estaba sorprendido por el amor intenso que se profesaban esos dos, pero más aún por el amor incondicional que ese día vinculó a todo el grupo como no había pasado antes.

Gabirelle Delacour se sentía feliz y radiante. Ni en sus sueños infantiles imaginó nunca que algo así le pasaría, que ella sería quien pudiera darle a Harry Potter toda esa felicidad. La joven era la viva imagen de la dicha para cuantos pudieron verla de pie junto al mago más famoso de los últimos tiempos frente al altar ceremonial de esos campos en Wiltshire. Sabía que ahora su vida no sería la misma, dada la responsabilidad que había asumido tantos meses atrás; pero ahora que tenía la prueba tangible de ello sentía que en su corazón no podría hallar más amor del que ya lo iluminaba todo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _  
**  
La familia de Harry Potter   
**   
_

  


  


_Ottery St.Catchpole (Luna Lovegood) .- Después de la derrota de Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, muchos se preguntaron qué sería del jovencito que estuvo dispuesto al sacrificio más grande de todos por ponernos a salvo, como comunidad y como individuos. Muchas voces se alzaron exigiendo de Harry Potter más de lo que ya nos había dado, otros iniciaron una campaña para desacreditarle, señalando los riesgos de que un mago tan joven y con innegable poder fuera libre de obrar a su antojo en el mundo mágico. ¿Qué hizo él? Continuó con su vida. No le fue fácil. Las huellas de toda una vida no se borran de un plumazo, magia o no magia, nuestro Harry debió enfrentar sus propios fantasmas y también los de aquellos más cercanos a él. En ese proceso de redescubrimiento es que volvió a conocer a quien es hoy su pareja y juntos enfrentaron la decisión de vivir. El enlace de Harry fue un momento en el que la magia de los contrayentes y la magia elemental danzaron unidas para bendecirnos a quienes tuvimos la dicha de participar. Nunca olvidaré esa tarde que parece hoy lejana, pero fue hace apenas dos años. Sin embargo, el amor da frutos de amor y Harry ha dado tanto, consciente o inconscientemente, que se merece haber recibido a su primer hijo hace dos meses y celebrar la ceremonia de padrinazgo del pequeño, la semana anterior. Ronald Weasley es el orgulloso padrino de James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, gestado amorosamente en el seno de una de las brujas de la familia que Harry formó con el correr de los años. Porque él es el niño que vivió para por fin ser feliz como los diricawls._

  


  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto5.png)   


  


  



	6. Sentido de justicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los niños heredan muchas cosas de sus padres y los hijos de Harry Potter han heredado su sentido de justicia... Aunque cada un de ellos de ellos lo interprete a su muy particular estilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Gen. Slash  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.

– Dijo mi padre que no me comprará la Nimbus 3200.

La voz de Scorpius sonaba resignada, lo que sorprendió a James porque el Slytherin era tan terco como cualquier miembro de su propia familia.

– ¿Intentaste con hacerle ver que la Copa de las Casas está en juego?

Ese era Albus y su evidente interés porque el verde y plata adornara el Gran Salón al final del año. James no le culpaba, porque para él era lo mismo, pero lo suyo era mucho más coherente ya que defendía los colores de Gryffindor. Al menos para él tenía más sentido en todo caso.

– Sí, se lo expliqué en detalle.

– ¿Y entonces? ¡Tu padre siempre nos ha apoyado!

– Al, mi padre habló con el tuyo y ambos están de acuerdo en esto.

La cara de asombro de Albus hubiera sido cómica si no fuera por el terror que sentía el mismo James de que la escoba por la que habían suspirado desde hacía meses se le escapara a él también de las manos. Porque su papá jamás le compraría el último modelo de Nimbus sin darle la oportunidad a Al de tener el mismo trato. ¡Maldito sentido de justicia el de Harry Potter!

– Pero… pero… pero…

Los dos Slytherin fijaron sus miradas por primera vez en el espacio en que estaba James aún oculto por la Capa de Invisibilidad y pusieron idéntica expresión de “quita ya”. La cabeza del alto pelirrojo se dejó ver, dejando caer al mismo tiempo la Capa.

– ¿Se te perdió algo Potter? –Scorpius sonaba algo descontento, pero no agresivo.

– Yo… ¿No te comprarán la escoba Scorpius? Debes convencer a tu padre para que hable con el nuestro… o mejor enviaré una lechuza al tío Ron… Tranquilos que lo lograremos… Sí, eso haré y…

Mientras hablaba se alejaba de los dos chicos sentados en el banco bajo uno de los árboles del patio.

– Creo que esta vez se nos fue un poquito la mano Al.

– Nah… Ya reaccionará cuando vea las dos escobas en manos de papá el próximo sábado en Hogsmeade –la sonrisa ladeada del hijo mediano de los Potter era uno de sus rasgos más característicos–. Se lo tiene merecido por intentar espiarnos cada vez ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué nos metamos mano frente a todo el colegio? ¿Qué se cree que somos? ¿Hufflepuff?

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto6.png)


	7. Miel de glumbumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Gen  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.

Luna salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y alguna reflexión acerca de cuánta gente había estado en contacto con la miel de glumbumbles a últimas fechas.

Hermione se sentía extrañamente en paz. No estaba feliz, ni siquiera se podía decir que satisfecha, pero sabía que por fin su vida volvería a ser como se supone que debió ser desde el principio. Y si era cierto que casi no dormía por las noches y mucho menos si estaba sola en la cama, también lo era que sus hechizos para ocultar ojeras y marcas externas de fatiga habían mejorado considerablemente en los últimos tiempos.

Ron creía que lo sabía todo acerca de su novia, pero cuando empezó a oírla llorar dormida, supo que había cosas que siempre serían sólo de ella sin importar lo mucho que se amaran o lo sinceros que fueran el uno con el otro. Porque él tampoco le diría que cada vez que salía a la calle se volvía a mirarla un par de veces por temor a que fueran las últimas. Que ya no dejaba de saludar a sus padres o hermanos con todo el amor que sentía, porque tal vez no hubiera otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Ron no lo decía ya que no hacía falta… él pensaba que aunque no estuvieran Voldemort y su banda de secuaces, aún había allí afuera mucho loco y mucho destino que les podrían separar en un parpadeo.

La miel de glumbumbles no enturbiaba el razonamiento de sus amigos. Luna lo sabía bien. Pero era mejor que todos se aferraran a ese clavo caliente a que se dejaran caer por peso propio en los recuerdos del horror que les acechó por tanto tiempo. Ya habría tiempo para sanar, aunque algunas marcas en sus almas jamás dejarían de verse.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto7.png)


	8. Lord Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Black domina el Mundo Mágico inglés y su régimen de Luz no engaña a quien comparte con él casi cada momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Gen/Slash  
> Advertencia: dark!Harry  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Lord Black era un amo poderoso y a la vez iracundo. Draco lo sabía bien, más de una vez debió estar del lado equivocado de la varita de saúco en los últimos años. Muchos magos y brujas darían gustosos un brazo o un ojo con tal de estar en la posición en la que se encontraba el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa. Él lo sabía y en parte gozaba de sólo sentir la envidia y el anhelo que generaba en tantos otros, pero al mismo tiempo admitía muy para sí y en momentos de segura y completa soledad que daría lo que fuera por ser libre de las ataduras que le mantenían como mano derecha del Amo.

Draco había sido mudo y aterrorizado testigo de las torturas y asesinatos que cometieran Voldemort y sus seguidores durante la Segunda Guerra y era cierto que nada de eso se veía en este reinado de terror luminoso y disfrazado de pacífica alegría en que estaba sumido el mundo mágico. Pero el muchacho no se engañaba, vio el dolor y la angustia en los ojos de Lupin cuando Lord Black se levantó de entre los cuerpos caídos y con voz profunda y carente de cualquier sentimiento humano se proclamara vencedor y Amo de las Reliquias. En ese momento el Slytherin estaba muy confundido, demasiado cansado y más herido aún de lo que pudiera generar alguna reacción, así que se alegró cuando esos ojos fríos y verdes se posaron en su figura y la mano pálida y cubierta de la suciedad de la batalla enlazó sus dedos y le sacó del Gran Salón.

El rubio fue testigo de los enfrentamientos entre su Amo y aquellos que se consideraban a sí mismos familiares o amigos del joven. Vio cómo vez tras vez salían dolidos, desesperados o humillados de delante de ese que una vez tuvo otro nombre, uno que ahora Draco extrañaba, uno que para muchos era sinónimo de esperanza; una esperanza que murió al mismo tiempo en que moría el adolescente Harry Potter.

Porque por mucho que Draco amara a su Señor, sabía que amaba aún más el recuerdo de aquel chico que dejó de existir el día en que el Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte se alzó como Vencedor en la batalla de Hogwarts.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto8.png)


	9. Movimiento pendular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tenía un severo problema con las Brujas del Destino, siempre tendiéndole trampas entre Quidditch y Pociones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Het. Slash.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Ginevra Weasley decidió ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch porque el deporte la apasionaba y porque era una manera eficaz de sentirse más cerca de Harry. Su algo parecido a novio había colgado en parte la escoba para dedicarse a la carrera como auror y sólo jugaba en los partidos que organizaban de tarde en tarde en La Madriguera o entre amigos y colegas del Ministerio.

Draco Malfoy sacó su Maestría en Pociones y al poco tiempo fue reclutado por el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, no que eso fuera vox populi evidentemente. Su carrera era una manera efectiva de mostrar agradecimiento a quien le salvó la vida y declaró en su favor frente al Wisengamot cuando la guerra recién acababa y, a la vez, era una manera aún más eficaz de marcar las distancia entre él y Potter, que podía ser todo lo heroico que quisiera, pero en Pociones era un troll en tienda de bolas de cristal. Y Draco necesitaba señalar claramente las distancias porque de lo contrario terminaría escaldado y lo sabía.

Harry Potter estaba enamorado. En rigor de verdad llevaba medio tonto de amor un par de años a estas fechas, y aun sabiendo que nadie se le resistiría demasiado no hacía su movida porque el objeto de sus afectos era algo un tanto complicado. Tal vez sería mejor decir “los objetos” de su afecto, porque el auror amaba en parte muy posiblemente iguales a Ginny y a Draco y en su mundo ideal podría tenerles a ambos y no elegir entre ninguno de ellos… Razón por la cual se moría de ansias y necesidades insatisfechas porque no pudiendo tener a uno se negaba a perder al otro. Y así iba tirando en el intento de convencer a cualquiera de los dos de que se podía ser feliz compartiendo.

Qué perras eran las brujas del Destino, tejiendo la trama del chico que vivió eternamente oscilando entre Quidditch y Pociones.

[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto9.png)   



	10. Volver a empezar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sabe que algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca, pero en esta oportunidad espera que un nuevo comienzo sea posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Gen  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Harry caminó por los pasillos ahora desiertos del colegio siguiendo una corazonada. Cada piedra del castillo le era querida, cada nueva puerta que pasaba o armadura que dejaba atrás era parte de su pasado y de su presente, porque fue allí donde aprendió a conocer a Harry Potter el mago.

Sí, de esa cornisa los elfos domésticos habían colgado el muérdago que hizo que media escuela fuera a besarlo porque se quedó como pasmarote mirando sin atinar a salir de allí. Unos pasos más allá estaba la esquina donde Malfoy y él se agarraron a puñetazos por última vez. ¡Y mira! Junto a esa ventana Cho le sonrió coquetamente disparando todas sus hormonas quién sabía adónde hacía ya toda una vida…

Rumbo a su destino fue saludando a algunos retratos que conoció en la adolescencia, se cruzó con Peeves, quien por una vez se comportó lo que no le sorprendió al encontrarse en el siguiente pasillo con el Barón Sanguinario, al que saludó con respeto y para su asombro no sólo le reconoció sino que le saludó con suma educación. Sabía que si tomaba el siguiente pasillo y subía dos tramos de escaleras estaría en camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y si bien le encantaría ir una vez más, no sería en este día.

Llegando a las mazmorras su paso se hizo menos enérgico y se secó las manos en los interiores de sus bolsillos. Llevaba la túnica abierta aunque en este lugar era como si el verano quedara a mucha distancia. Antes de abrir la pesada puerta de madera con el permiso expreso del profesor Slughorn, entró al salón de Pociones y se acercó hasta el retrato que presidía la estancia.

– Buenas tardes profesor Snape.

– Potter. ¿Qué mal augurio te trae a incordiar mi tiempo de reposo?

No sería fácil, pero ese niñito en San Mungo y todos los afectados por el veneno contaban implícitamente con él y con la paciencia y respeto que lograra demostrar.

– Verá profesor, necesito que me haga un favor…

El joven auror permaneció varias horas en el salón de clases y al salir lo hizo con la certeza de haber obrado lo mejor posible y con la resolución de colocar el retrato de Severus donde verdaderamente pertenecía: entre los directores de Hogwarts… aunque el Wisengamot dijera lo contrario. Todos necesitaban volver al inicio, empezar esta vez de una manera más sana.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto10.png)   



	11. El Sombrero dijo: ¡HARRY POTTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando les dijeron que compartirían alojamiento al volver a Hogwarts con todos los demás estudiantes que recursaban el 7º año, a Harry no se le ocurrió que el Sombrero estaría nuevamente haciendo de las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Género: Slash  
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

La idea de la directora McGonagall de que todos los alumnos de séptimo que volvieron para recursar año en Hogwarts luego de la derrota de Voldemort deberían convivir en un ala diferente del castillo, para no interferir con el normal funcionamiento del colegio y de las Casas era una reverenda estupidez en palabras de Harry Potter, una complicación según las apreciaciones de Neville Longbottom, una oportunidad decía Hermione Granger, otra manera de tortura pensaba Draco Malfoy y una interesante manera de conseguir nuevas presas consideraron Tony Goldstein y Terry Boot –el que Parvati les recordara que hacía dos años estaban de novios, sólo hizo que ambos sonrieran con complicidad y se dieran un morreo que dejó con agua en la boca al resto y sólo se separaron cuando la directora se aclaró la garganta una segunda vez–.

Y el Destino que tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido echó a andar la trama de una red hilada con sentimientos, recuerdos, risas y lágrimas como pocas veces se haya dado dentro de las paredes de la institución milenaria.

Harry se había propuesto concentrarse en los estudios, no dejarse llevar por su temperamento y demostrarles a todos que lo suyo era dedicación y no sólo suerte. Pero claro, todo se fue al garete cuando el maldito Sombrero fue traído a la Sala Común de los “Unificados” –denominación que aborrecían todos por igual y que era el hazmerreír de los más chicos– para sortear las parejas que compartirían habitación durante el año. El chico supo de antemano con quién le dejaría el pedazo de trapo discriminador ni bien se enteró del tema. Es que era tan evidente que no podía creer que los demás se asombraran cuando el decrépito pedazo de lienzo al apoyarse en la cabeza de Malfoy gritó:

– ¡HARRY POTTER!

Las mejillas y el cuello del Slytherin parecían a punto de fundirse en sangre por el sonrojo profundo del muchacho y Harry se imaginó que la ira que estaría sintiendo Draco en ese instante se la cobraría con unos cuantos hechizos esa misma noche. Después de todo no era novedad para nadie que ellos acostumbraban retarse a duelo a la menor provocación y qué mejor ocasión que compartiendo cama… cuarto… eso cuarto ¿Eh?

Draco quiso discutirle al Sombrero la decisión que sabía el antiguo artilugio daría. Es que el diálogo fue de lo más revelador para la rubio.

– ¡Vaya joven serpiente! ¿Quién diría que tienes todos esos sentimientos dentro de ti?

– Sin sentimientos, sólo por favor quiero estar con Greg o con Theo… ellos…

– Ellos son territorio seguro… lo veo claramente. Pero lo que tú necesitas es el reto de enfrentar eso que guardas bajo tantas capas en tu mente… Por eso…

Y allí vio los ojos de Potter como si él maldito supiera desde antes lo que diría la cascada voz del Sombrero. Y su expresión no le auguró nada bueno al muchacho que sentía que sus mejillas en cualquier instante entrarían en combustión y le saldría el vapor por las orejas.

– ¡Relaskio!

– ¡Protego! ¡Silencius!

– ¡Impedimenta! ¡Incarcerus!

 

– ¡Impedimenta! ¡Everte statum!

– ¡Protego!

Malfoy atacaba y se defendía con todo y Harry no se quedaba atrás sin importar que en realidad quisiera comerse vivo a su rival y que…

– ¡Depulso!

– ¡Flipendo! ¡Impediment…a… ah!

– ¡Potter! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER, MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA! Ouch…

Harry se recolocó las gafas en la penumbra de su cama para ver al Slytherin sentado prácticamente en sus rodillas y tomándose con ambas manos la nariz.

– Malfoy lo siento, lo siento –hizo el intento de separar las manos del rubio de la cara atractiva que podía haber desfigurado, pero el chico se quitó de su alcance.

– Deja idiota… Espero Potter que no esté rota… Oh Merlín creo que está rota…

Harry varita en mano encendió las luces y realizó un hechizo que conocía bien desde la vez que el cabroncete sentado en su cama le había fracturado la propia hacía ahora dos años.

– ¿Mejor?

– Sí, mejor ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

–Estábamos batiéndonos a duelo.

– ¿Tú y Vol… Voldemort? –la voz le tembló y miró hacia abajo, así notó su pecho ensangrentado y que no llevaba la camisa del pijama.

– No. Tú y yo… Estaba oscuro y de repente todo era luminoso y allí estábamos cruzando hechizos y tu varita danzaba frente a mis ojos y…

El tono que usaba Potter para contarle el sueño estaba logrando que Draco olvidara rápidamente el dolor en su rostro y que rauda su sangre viaje al sur. Cuando incómodo intentó incorporarse se tambaleó un tanto y terminó sostenido por semidesnudo Harry Potter quien tenía clavada la erección del rubio en la cadera. Draco inició un movimiento para alejarse, pero el Gryffindor lo sostuvo con más firmeza y comentó sobre sus labios mientras se dejaba caer sobre el mullido colchón con el cuerpo esbelto y pálido pegado al suyo.

– ¿Sabes Malfoy? Creo que este será un año lleno de duelos a medianoche ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te apuntas?

Por toda respuesta Draco gruñó antes de comerse esa boca descarada que se le ofrecía y que no dudaba le golpearía con igual intensidad los sentidos que cuando soltaba hechizos durante sus peleas del pasado.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Reto11.png)


End file.
